Inescapable
by Meagan-Stark-TheUntouchable
Summary: The Avengers help Steve with an irrational fear he's acquired since he came to the modern world. Hopefully laughable. Some Steve/Natasha, some Clint/Natasha, but in the end, readers get to decide who gets the girl.u first story on this account.


**A/N: 'Sup? This is my first story on this account. I beseech thee to Read and Review. (Shakespeare is cool.)**

Sighing tiredly, Steve straightened and leaned back in his seat. His arm was getting tired from propping up his head. He was fairly sure his chin showed a red mark from an elongated occupation of his hand. The meeting had already gone on for an hour and a half, and Coulson was showing no signs of stopping soon, though fatigue was evident on his face. Tony drained his shot glass as he shifted in his seat to get a better view of monitors that agents (who were actually half-enjoying themselves) were working on just outside the one-way glassed conference room. Bruce leaned forward and rubbed his temples. How long did it take to give the details of _one_ mission?! Even Thor was just staring into the distance.

"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff managed to stay out of sight and made it to the extraction point only sustaining minor injuries-" Wait, what? Natasha was hurt? _**And **_Barton? The third of the team that managed to keep angry mobs away from the Avengers by proving that these "normal" people had managed to work with them and not get hurt was off duty for how many?

"-Three days-" _Three days?! _Okay, angry mobs were an over-exaggeration, but the public would be uneasy with just a billionaire in a powerful bionic suit, a super-soldier, an alien (technically), and the Green Giant gone wrong. And how many "minor" injuries did you have to have to be down and out for three days? What happened out there?

"Captain Rogers?" Huh?

"Oh, uh- I beg your pardon?" Coulson exhaled slowly, obviously trying to keep his cool. Despite the fact that he had been supervising Barton and Romanoff's mission for twelve hours, then getting their reports and compiling his own, he had still decided to do the debriefing seven hours later, with no sleep in between, he was incredibly calm, though his nerves were being shredded.

"I was asking what strategies you think the mercenaries will employ next." Coulson downed some of his coffee, and glanced at Stark's glass, perhaps wishing his own was full of something stronger. Steve opened his mouth to sheepishly admit that he hadn't been listening, but Stark saved him.

"I thought you said they finished them all off." He twirled his cup, swirling the few drops left in the bottom. Coulson folded his hands in front of him.

"That's what we thought until I was handed an update by the same agent who refilled your glass. I expect you remember that." Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Was that _sarcasm_, Phil? You're learning!" Coulson did not look amused, though Steve could tell the easy banter between him and the billionaire was probably helping him get rid of some of his anger. (A/N: Or maybe even... _Fury. _Sorry, I had to.) Bruce, obviously sensing what Steve could not, that a bored Stark was going to get careless and strike a little too hard, interrupted.

"This has been a long briefing. Why don't we take a water break?"

"Indeed," Thor agreed, "This drink of coff does not suffice to lubricate the throat as water can. Surely, son of Coul, you must know this." Coulson looked at him.

"You know what, my voice_ is_ getting tired. Thank you, Thor, for that advice. Stone!" A passing intern halted outside the door. "Please bring five glasses of water."

"Actually, I'll just take my in a bottle please." Steve interjected hurriedly.

"All we have is tap water. We have no plastic bottles full." Coulson said exasperatedly. Steve knew he meant no offense, the Avengers tended to be rather high maintenance, but still, he really wished he could've just had it in a bottle... Maybe it would come without it, you never knew. Some agents thought it rude to add it without asking, but then again, others just assumed you would want it with it...

Precisely three minutes later, Agent Stone returned with a sepia tray, five large glasses on top. She set them down in front of each man, Steve the last. He crossed his fingers as it sailed through the air and landed in front of him. No luck. He saw it right away, floating in the water. He froze.

**A/N: Pun intended. :D Please R&R, I will update as soon as possible. Thnx!**


End file.
